


First meeting

by HijikataTrash



Category: Gintama
Genre: AU, Class 3-Z Ginpachi-sensei, F/M, Forgive Me, Inspired By Tumblr, School, help those children, idk how to tag this?, its really short, kagura is crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HijikataTrash/pseuds/HijikataTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginpachi sensei AU : the first time Okita meets Kagura was not how most people pictured it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [Post](http://thecommonchick.com/post/149226710108/the90swerentreal-one-time-in-high-school-i-was)

As a tradition that had followed throughout the years in the Gintama school, a talent show was held to appreciate the students particular skills, be it sports, singing, dancing or playing an instrument. Everything was eligible. 

Ginpachi sensei had called Okita in to talk about certain issues about tomorrow's talent show. You read right, Okita Sougo was actually the one in charge to organize the whole thing. At first, people were uncertain about this decision, he could pull any sort of prank if he wanted after all. But since absolutely no one wanted the job, they were obliged to let him do it. 

He actually was excited about the whole thing, he found the occasion perfect to laugh at people's pathetic so called "talents" and he got to boss the other students around. A great majority of them wanted nothing to do with the talent show, but no one dared going against Okita's wrath. He had them on their knees doing whatever the hell he wanted, what a perfect time to be alive. He had assigned half of his own class and a freshmen one to build the necessary equipment. As for the other half, they were actually participating in the show. 

For example, Kondo-san was going to perform an imitation of a gorilla. Even more humiliating, Hijikata-san was going to -try- to beat the record of eating mayo in the less time possible. Yeah as if. 

Back to Okita sitting in the hallway. He had been there for quite a while, Ginpachi sensei true to himself, late. He was getting impatient, he had things to do and places to be. 

He was going to leave when a vermillion haired girl passed in front of him, and sat on the chair beside him. He eyed her for a couple of seconds and when she spoke he jumped 3 meters in the air. 

"What are you in for?" He put a hand on his chest where is heart is situated, still trying to find his chill. 

"Oh, he just wants to make some things clear about tomorrow's talent show. I'm the one organizing it." She didn't reply and kept looking in front of her. 

"Are you in my class? I don't think I ever saw you before." She finally looked up to him, big blue eyes staring deep into his crimson ones. His heart jumped and he ordered it to calm the fuck down. 

"I stabbed a kid with a screwdriver." He nearly passed out right then and there. He was so shocked at that, he didn't expect a small girl like her to do something like that, he gasped out loud. 

At the same time, Ginpachi sensei arrived jogging, almost spilling his coffee everywhere. He greeted both of them and apologized for his lateness. Okita quickly stood up, brushing his pants down and turning to the psychopath girl.

"We lead very different lives." She only nodded and he hurried in the office. What the fuck had just happened?

-

Later that day he met her again in the classroom. So they were in the same class. He didn't know how he never noticed her before, with the contrast between her blue eyes and vermillion hair. She was packing her things and about to leave but he grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face him.

"So what happened with sensei?" She shrugged his hand off and smiled. 

"I'm suspended for a week." 

"And that makes you smile?"

"The little shit deserved it, I have no shame." He smirked and flicked her forehead, earning him a punch on the chest. 

"I like your style."

"Shut up you almost pissed your pants when you learned what I did." He opened his mouth to protest but the girl was already running out of the class. She gave him a final smile and oh was this girl in for trouble when she'd come back.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this on tumblr and couldn't resist to write an Okikagu one shot about it! Hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
